1. Field
This invention relates to dental operating chairs of the type having a back member which can be adjusted to position a patient in a substantially supine posture. More specifically, this invention provides restraining arm supports for use with such chairs.
2. State of the Art
In treating dental patients today, the patient is frequently positioned in a substantially horizontal position (i.e., a substantially supine posture). The dentist or technician treating the patient is seated proximate the patient near the upper portion of the patient's body. On some occasions, such as oral surgery, the patient may be anesthetized. As a result of the anesthesia, some patients lose some or all control over their extremities. That is, the patient becomes unable to hold his arms proximate his body trunk. The patient's arm may fall toward the dentist or technician so as to interfere with the treatment being administered
Arm supports heretofore typically provided for dental operating chairs have been located to provide support when the patient is sitting in an erect or angularly reclined position. U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,193 (Lauterbach) and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,241 (Naughton) disclose arm supports of this type. The arm supports therein disclosed are optional structures in which the arms may be positioned for support, but they do not adequately restrain the arms during surgery. Other known arm supports or arm restraining devices include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,873,122 (Peras); 297,384 (White, Sept. 15, 1885); 1,543,612 (Pascaud); 3,424,493 (Gottfried, et al.); 3,773,382 (Coursault, et al.); and 3,095,235 (Babcock, et al.).